familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Phillipa Worden (1628-1707)
}} Phillipa Worden was baptised on the 26th October 1628 in St Just in Penwith, Cornwall. She was incorrectly registered as a male with the name 'Phillip', and consequently the name 'Phillip' is used re-occuringly in records throughout her life - even when she is listed as the mother of children. Her parents were Anthony and Jane Worden (nee Ladner), and her siblings were Anthony, Elizabeth and Catherine. Marriage Phillipa married Edward Edwards at St Just in Penwith on 21st October 1648. He was the son of John Edwards of St Just in Penwith. Phillipa and Edward would settle in St Just in Penwith and had eight known children there. Death of Child Phillipa and Edward's eldest child Richard died and was buried at the age of only 18 months on 27th June 1650. They would name their next child born after him. Death of Husband Husband Edward was buried at St. Just in Penwith on 15th November 1672, aged 41 years of age. Their youngest child was 7 years old at the time. Phillipa would outlive him by 35 years. Death Phillipa was buried in St Just in Penwith on the 12th April 1707, aged 79 years. The burial entry records her as a widow at her death. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Edward and Phillipa Edwards' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J7WW-VPL : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Edward Edwards, 02 Oct 1631; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWK9-JZZ : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Philipp Worden, 26 Oct 1628; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *West Penwith Resources, St. Just in Penwith Marriage Register 1599-1900, http://west-penwith.org.uk/justmara.htm, marriage of Edward Edward and Philip Worden *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM3-C4L : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Richard Edward, 17 Dec 1648; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM3-C45 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Richard Edward, 12 Oct 1651; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWK9-RJ7 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Jane Edward, 31 Jan 1654; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3VC-D42 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Ann Edward, 30 Apr 1656; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J9SG-R9J : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Noye Edward, 15 Feb 1659; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3VC-8XZ : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Chareles Edward, 22 Feb 1662; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-CV4 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), John Edwards, 30 Sep 1665; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. Category:Born in 1628 Category:Born in St Just in Penwith Category:Married in 1648 Category:Married in St Just in Penwith Category:Died in 1707 Category:Died in St Just in Penwith